Of Vampires and Wolves
by Arenu
Summary: Luna was a little girl and her family was attacked. She loses her sister and finds a new family of Vampires! She becomes a hunter to avenge her family and finds some friends and more problems.
1. Chapter 1

Me:Hey Every one!

Mis:Oh God go away!

Me:No!

Mis:Oiy. Read and say what you think.

Me: I do not own Vampire Knight or Devil May Cry.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Beginning

She was sleeping soundly as the night was silent and calm the clouds covered some of the sky and full moon. She was in her small bedroom with her sister cuddled next her like a child would to a mother. But what she didn't know was that today would be the last day she ever saw her sister again as a howl was heard in the dark of night.

_CRASH!_

"Maria go get the girls! Get them out of here!" Yelled a man.

"But Robert I won't leave you!"The woman Maria yelled.

"Go! Save them!"Robert yelled as she ran into the girls room and shut the door behind her.

"Luna! Sue! Wake up girls!'Maria yelled her long black hair in her face as she shook her daughters to wake up.

"Mother what is wrong?" asked a girl with mid-back length black hair and violet eyes. The girl rubbed her eyes as her sister looked up her short black hair a mess and her silver eyes misty.

"Sweetheart you and your sister must hurry there is no time." Maria started to cry as she heard Robert's last cry of agony and a thump on the ground. "Please get up you must run! Run hard and fast! Run to the village and hide."Maria cried and then took a necklace from her pocket and put it on Luna."Take care of Sue."Maria kissed them both as she opened the window."Go!"She yelled at them.

The girls did as bid and jumped out the window and turned to see their mother shut the window and then her screams as a wolf appeared in their room and started to claw at their mother.

The girls looked on in horror until the girl with violet eyes clenched her fist and took her sister's hand and ran for the village. They almost full several times as their white night gowns were too long and got in the way.

"Luna we have to go back! What about mother!"Sue cried.

"She told us to run so we run! Keep going Sue!"Luna choked out as her silent sobs made it hard to talk.

The girls were almost to the village when Luna felt that Sue's hand fell from hers and a snarl then Sue's scream of terror.

"Sue!"Luna gasped as a...A...A Werewolf tackled her to the ground ready to rip her to shreds.

"Luna! Help!" Sue screamed as the Werewolf at her leg was ripping through flesh.

Luna struggled against the werewolf on her but she was to small and weak to defend herself and when she was giving up she heard a low guttural voice.

"Do not kill them. The leader wants to see them. Senry stop eating the young one and take her she is knocked out. Ruthel knock that one out and do not eat her."The voice said.

Luna took that small time they were distracted and took out the knife she had in her pocket and with the force her little body could muster and shoved the blade deep in the werewolf's stomach. The wolf howled and rolled off her clutching the wound and Luna then darted away as fast as she could.

"Damn it! After her!"The guttural voice yelled.

Luna ran as fast as her feet could go and found she was lost in the woods when she took a second to look around. She heard the howl of the Werewolves getting closer to her. She started to run again not knowing where she was going but knew she just had to run anywhere but there. After a few minutes of more running she found herself near a cliff and started to sob she had nowhere else to run now. She had two choices jump or wait to be captured.

"Little girl what are you doing out this late?"Luna heard a calm and soothing voice to her left.

Luna turned to the voice and saw a young boy that looked like her age. He had jet black hair that she saw dimly in the moonlight that was not covered by the clouds and had a suit on.. "Please, please help me! These...These wolves are after me! Please help!"She pleaded with the boy.

He looked at her and then she saw him sniff the air and his face made a distasteful look and he went over to her."If I help you I want something in return."He smiled at her.

"I'll do anything! Please!"Luna almost screamed.

"You will be my blood sister."He smirked and showed fangs.

Luna started to back away from him towards the cliff."What...What are you!"She screamed crying more now as the clouds parted and the moon shinned down on them.

"I am a Vampire. But the better question should be what are you? You do not smell human yet you look human. I can tell you are not normal."He studied her." If you want help from the wolves you will comply with my terms."He smiled again as another howl was heard closer to the cliff.

Luna looked on in horror and didn't know what to do. She thought about jumping and ending her nightmare but remembered her sister might still be alive and took a deep breath and looked at the Vampire her tears running down her pearl white cheeks."Al-alright I accept."Her voice trembled as she said the words.

"Good."He took her hand and they both were lifted from the ground and were gone from the woods and the howling that will haunt Luna all her life.

It took a few minutes to get to the boys house and they landed in the front yard. The boy went up to the doors and turned to her."I'm Lucas, Lucas Antone Bryce Damon."He smiled."And yours?'

"L-L-Luna Maria Riley."She looked at the house...Well Maison with awe.

"Well Luna Maria Riley your new name will be Luna Dove Katherine Damon."He said in a tone that had no room for arguments.

Luna numbly nodded her head and started to cry once again as the door to the mansion opened up and a woman in a long dress came out. "Lucas where have you been! We have been searching for you! You go off missing when we are picking out a sister for you!"The woman yelled.

"I know mother. I have found myself a sister she is over there."Lucas pointed to Luna who had sunk to her knees crying.

The women looked at Luna and gave a huff."She isn't even a Vampire! Why did you bring this human to our home?'The woman screeched which then a man appeared at the door in a suit.

"What's with all the yelling? Oh Lucas your back we have been worried."The man said smiling at his son.

"Father I have found a sister. She was being attacked by Werewolves. She agreed to be my blood sister. She may look human but she isn't human."Lucas said calmly.

The man smiled and went over to Luna and knelt down next to her."Miss," He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head to meet his eyes and he was shocked that her eyes were violet. "What is your name?"He asked calmly.

"Luna." she said through a lump in her throat.

"Well Luna is what Lucas says is true?"He asked smiling all the while.

"Yes. I agreed."She tried to sound calm enough but failed.

"Well then that is that Kestrel dear she accepted all we can do is raise her. Luna how old are you?'He asked getting up.

"Eight."The man bent down and picked her up which made her gasp that he picked her up with such ease.

"I am Klaus. But from now on you will call me dad. And that beautiful woman is my wife Kestrel. And you met my son Lucas. Welcome to the family. Lucas have you given her a new name?'He asked turning to Lucas and Kestrel.

"Yes it's Luna Dove Katherine Damon."He said immediately.

"Sounds perfect. Luna you may not see it now but you are very different from the Humans so watch what you do."He winked at her and they all went into the house.

Luna then got a good look at all of them. They all looked amazing! Klaus had dark short brown hair and chocolate eyes that anyone could get lost in. He had a dimple on his left cheek when he smiled. He wore a all black suit with a white shirt underneath. Kestrel hand almost floor length black hair that was tied up, her eyes were black but had such a glint to them that they seemed liked polished black pearls. Her cheeks seemed almost colorless except for the make-up she had on. She had a blood red dress that went to the floor. Lucas had short black hair and black...No dark brown eyes that looked black as night. He had on a suit like Klaus but with a red silk shirt underneath instead of white.  
Klaus took her upstairs and into a room that already had things for a little girl."This will be your room Luna from now on. And call us if you ever need anything."Klaus smiled as he let her down to look around. He then was called down by Kestrel and said he would be just downstairs and call if she needed him.

Luna went to the window and looked out and then heard footsteps."Were your parents killed by the wolves?"She heard Lucas ask form the doorway.

"Yes."She said holding back another wave of sobs.

"I'm sorry. Did you have anyone else?"He asked.

"Yes my sister Sue..They took her...They wanted to take both of us alive to their leader...I had a knife and stabbed the wolf on top of me and ran."She swallowed as bile rose in her throat."I want to get them back."She said in almost a whisper.

"Revenge? Well Werewolves live long lives you may get your chance if you learn to fight. Can you learn to fight?"Lucas asked arching a brow.

Luna turned to him her eyes taking a dark purple shade."Yes I want to learn and get them back."She made it almost a snarl.

"Good. It will take you time to adjust but I think you will do fine. Sleep well Luna for the next few decades you will be amongst Vampires and others till you get your revenge."Lucas then closed the doors and Luna was left to her thoughts.

_Mother, Father, Sue I will get them back! I will hunt them down till I kill them all._

Luna clutched the necklace around her neck and looked out the window at the full moon and grinned knowing that one day she will avenge her family.

* * *

Me:What do you think?

Mis:Eh.

Me:And thanks to Mis for her awsoem editing skillz!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Ok next chapter!

Mis:you'd better be happy I edit for you.

Me:I wuv you!

Mis:Yeah uh huh. Please read and review.

______

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2

The Ritual

Luna jolted upright from her nightmare and screamed and then started to cry. She heard her room door open and Klaus and Kestrel came in.

"Luna dear what is wrong?" Kestrel asked going to her bedside.

"A-a-a nightmare..." she wiped her tears away to look up at her new mother.

"Was it about your parents?" she asked soothing the girl and petted her head softly.

"Yes." she leaned into Kestrel feeling warmth from her even though she was cold as ice, almost.

"Oh darling," she kissed Luna's head and hugged her tight."Klaus, what are we to do? These nightmares will keep her from getting any good sleep." Kestrel looked at her husband with pleading eyes.

Klaus sighed and ran a hand through his short, tousled black hair. "Well after the ritual for her to be Lucas's blood sister he can sleep in the same room as her and ward the nightmares away. He has shown great mind powers," Klaus said just as Lucas popped in.

"Why is everyone up this early? It's barely past afternoon," Lucas said, yawning.

"Sorry we woke you son. Luna had a nightmare." Klaus said, leaning against the door frame.

"I knew she would. Well, tonight is the ritual so we can fix this." he said and then he left to go back to bed.

"Why did he choose me?" Luna asked, "he seems like he hates me..."

"Lucas is aloft to most people...Even to other Vampires. You will see he is very nice."Kestrel smiled and kissed Luna again."Try to go back to sleep and we will come get you when everything is ready for the ritual."Kestrel got up from the black canopy bed and smiled kindly at Luna who sunk back in her bed and closed her eyes to try again to sleep through the day.

It was around eight when Klaus came into the room and gently shook Luna to wakefulness. "Luna sweetheart, time to wake up." he smiled as she opened her eyes from a dreamless sleep that was welcomed.

"Kl...Father..." she got up and rubbed her eyes.

"It is time. There is a white dress in the chest at the foot of the bed it should fit nicely. Come down stairs when you've changed." he patted her head and went out of the room and shut the door.

From what Luna heard while the door was opened there were other people down stairs now. She got out of bed and headed to the black chest near her bed and opened it. She saw the dress and stared as she picked it up. The dress was raw white silk and looked gorgeous! In the middle of the dress was a strange symbol it had two swords and a sword going through the middle of a D. She dressed quickly and saw white slippers with the same symbol and put those on and went downstairs.

When she got there Lucas was waiting for her in a black suit again but with a white silk shirt underneath.

"Luna. You like nice." he said.

"Thank you...You look nice too." she tried to smile.

"So you know there are other Vampire Clans here to see my new sister...You in other words. They will think you are human so stay near me or Mother and Father." he said seriously.

Luna nodded and took Lucas's hand. He arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything and led her in the ballroom. Luna was amazed and awed at everything in the room. When Luna and Lucas entered everyone turned to them. Luna blushed and stayed clutched to Lucas like a frightened child. Lucas led her to where Klaus and Kestrel were.

"Aw, Luna! Lucas! Luna, you look beautiful in that dress." Klaus winked at her.

"Yes, you look like a lady." Kestrel smiled at her.

Luna smiled and saw that tonight Kestrel had a long black dress on that just barely touched the ground, and her hair in a long braid. Klaus had a on a long black, silk dress shirt and black suit pants.

Lucas let go of her hand. "I will get Luna some water." Lucas said and left.

"Luna, be careful until the ritual. Stay in eye sight." Kestrel said close to her ear.

Luna nodded and looked for a chair to sit in while she woke up more. She spotted one near the large window and went to it. There were other chairs near it but no one was sitting in them so she sat down and looked around at everyone. She was starting to wake up more when a group of kids that looked her own age walked up to her.

"It's true you are Human!" exclaimed a boy with short red hair and dark brown suit on.

"Yuck! And she is to be in the Vampire clan! What was Lucas thinking?" asked another with short black hair wearing a dark blue suit.

"Maybe we should just kill her and save them the trouble," said the red head again and all of them grinned, showing small fangs elongating.

Luna felt her heart race and herself trembling. Luna darted her eyes looking for Lucas, looking for safety.

"Back away you low level scum," Luna heard Lucas's soothing voice from behind them. They parted and saw he was holding two glasses one with red liquid and the other water."Go." He practically growled and they left, giving Luna glares of red glowing eyes.

"I told you to stay near Mother and Father." he said, handing her the water.

"I'm sorry...I wanted to sit and wake up more." she looked down and blushed.

"It's ok, just be... more careful. Those guys are bad news. I never hang out with them." he sipped his drink.

"Is...Is that…" she looked at him.

"Yeah it is. You won't have to drink it. The ritual won't make you a Vampire. It will make you part of my family and you will have to drink wine with some of my blood in it and me the same. That will make us blood siblings. With that we will be able to hear each other's thoughts if we want to and yes you can shut me out of your thoughts if you want but that will take practice." He smirked at her.

"Oh goody..." She took a drink.

"We will also share pain if hurt," He said rustling her hair. She glared at him and he almost smiled.

_Well I know he can smile at least._

Luna smiled at him then and giggled.

Just then Kestrel was in front of them with a smile. "Come it is time."

Luna and Lucas got up and put their drinks down and followed Kestrel. They followed her up some steps to where Klaus was waiting with two cups filled with wine.

Kestrel picked up a knife and turned to the crowd whose eyes were all on them. "We of the Damon Clan have found a daughter and who will be bonded to our son Lucas Antone Bryce Damon for all eternity!" She spoke loud and clear for everyone to hear her. She turned to Lucas who lifted his hand palm side up. Kestrel sliced a cut and Klaus went to him with one of the cups and let the blood pour into it.

Luna swallowed hard knowing she will have to do the same thing and drink form the cup with Lucas's blood in it. But before she choked back more bile she remembered why she is doing this; to avenge her family. So she stood tall and proud when Kestrel went her. Luna mimicked what Lucas did and winced slightly.

"Now the two will drink of each other and be Brother and Sister!" she said as Klaus handed them the cups.

Luna took a deep breath and drank as did Lucas. When she was done Luna felt a strange wave of energy filter through her, and she heard gasps all around.

"Luna...You might want to get near a mirror or window." Lucas said, somewhat shaken.

Luna went to the window and gasped. Her eyes were tinged with red and her hair was now black with red streaks flowing like blood in a black sea. She then turned to them all and then looked at Kestrel and Klaus for help.

"What is she?" exclaimed someone.

"She is not human!" exclaimed another.

Luna then started to panic.

_Calm down Luna._

_Lucas?_

_Yes I told you we could hear each other's thoughts._

_Oh yes...Lucas what has happened to me?_

_I think the powers already within you have come to the surface after you had my blood. I am a powerful Vampire though my powers are still raw they are still powerful._

_So I really am not human...Then what am I?_

_I don't know. But we will find out I promise...Sister._

Luna went to Klaus and Kestrel feeling safer near them.

"Luna is now part of our Clan so no one is to harm her!" Kestrel said with a hint of a snarl behind it.

They all bowed their heads and then went back to chatting with everyone.

"Luna you look lovely. We still will love you no matter what." Kestrel said kissing her forehead.

"She is right Luna." he kissed her cheek.

"You must be hungry. Go to the kitchen. There is a broth waiting for you. There is no blood in it. I promise." Kestrel smiled.

Luna nodded and head towards the entrance she came through. She left the ballroom and found her way to the kitchen easily.

_Luna call if you need me...Father wants me to meet some Clan leaders._

_Alright, Lucas._

Luna smiled inwardly knowing she was safe now or what she thought was safe.

"Well, well little miss freak." Luna heard the voice of the kid from earlier.

Luna turned to him and started to panic; the boy had a knife out. Luna backed away from him heading to the door that lead outside to the back.

"You're not thinking of running now are you?" He asked, snickering.

_Lucas! Help!_

Luna didn't hear a response. She started to panic more and then when he came at her she darted out the door into the cold snowy night. She ran a good distance but stayed in the backyard.

"Now, now little girl I think it's time you die. No freak is going to be in the Vampire Clans." He started to towards her but was knocked on his ass by a powerful blast of energy.

"I thought I heard the trash talking." said a cold, unemotional voice.

"Damn it. Go away Kuran. This is between me and the freak." the boy said snarling.

"No. She is one of ours now. Go back inside to your parents. If you touch her I will kill you." the voice said calmly.

The boy glared at Luna but went inside. Luna sighed in relief and turned to where the voice was.

"Thank you." she said to the boy who walked into the light from the windows.

"You are one of us so I could not let him kill you." the boy said. Luna took a good look at him. He had a white suit on with a blood red silk shirt, dark, short brown hair, and chocolate eyes that sparkled with intelligences.

"I'm Luna, Luna Dove Katherine Damon." she smiled at him.

"Kaname Kuran." he bowed his hand and then was in front of her quickly. "It is nice to meet you Miss Luna." He took her hand and kissed the knuckles.

Luna blushed and stared at him as if mesmerized by his grace. Luna then looked at the door as it burst open Lucas coming out limping a little. Luna took her hand back and ran to him worried.

"Lucas what happened you're limping?" She asked her voice laced with worry.

"I'll be fine. Those damn boys attacked me while I was heading back from the bathroom. I heard you but couldn't get away." he growled and then looked at Kaname.

"He helped me." Luna said in a whisper.

Lucas nodded to him."Thank you, Mr. Kuran for helping my little sister." he bowed his head slightly.

"It was no problem. She is after all one of us now." he smiled and walked up to them and they all went inside.

Luna stayed with Klaus and Kestrel not wanting any more problems and when everyone left she called to Kaname.

"Thank you again for saving me. I hope we can be friends." she smiled and bowed her head like she saw Lucas do.

"It was no trouble Miss Luna." he kissed her hand again and left with his family.

"Luna did you meet a friend?"Kestrel asked.

"Yes, Kaname Kuran," she giggled and smiled at her mother. "I think I'm going to be happy for now." She turned to her mother and hugged her.

"That is good to hear my child." Kestrel hugged her back.

Luna then went to Lucas and took his hand and clutched it, smiling.

_Are you alright Luna?_

_Yes. I am now. But I'm tired, let's go to sleep._

_Alright, I will stay with you to ward off the nightmares._

_Thank you._

_No problem._

They both went up stairs and Lucas went to change and Luna did the same. When she was done she crawled into bed just as Lucas came in Klaus and Kestrel following behind him. Lucas climbed into the bed and settled near Luna.

"You two look adorable! Pleasant dreams the both of you." Kestrel kissed both  
their heads.

"Yeah, and no staying up late," Klaus said chuckling and did the same as Kestrel.

They both nodded and got under the covers and fell asleep right away.

_Run Luna! Run! Please!_

_Luna help me!_

_Take them both and stop eating her!_

_SUE NO!_

* * *

Me:You like it?

Mis:Eh.

Me:Always eh. You hate me don't you!

Mis:No I don't.

Me:Really?

Mis:Yes. I promise.

Me:Yay! Please review!

__


	3. Chapter 3

Me:Alright here's another chapter.

Mis:Yeah that I edited.

Me:You love me!

Mis:At times. Please read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 3

A Century Later

Luna bolted upright and swore under her breath as she wiped the sweat from her face. She looked at the clock in her room and sighed. Only one she had to be to work in 30 minutes.

_Hadn't had the dream in a while._

Luna got out of bed and stretched. She walked over to her closet and tried to find some clothes_._

It had been 100 years since she was eight years old and living with her new mother and father. Her brother Lucas was in his room and sleeping soundly. Luna had found out that when she and Lucas had hit 20 their body's stopped growing. Well Lucas's body stopped which made hers stop in the process. Luna had told Lucas when they were 25 that she wanted to move. She loved the Mansion, but it was a home for a little girl and not the woman she was becoming. Though, during her years there she learned about her powers and how to fight. Also, Lucas had started to change and now they looked like twins. They found out that the bond they shared made him look more like her so they really would be like real brother and sister.

Luna smiled as she put on a white tank top, black shorts, and leather boots with two hidden daggers in each boot, and a pocket knife in her left pocket. She then went to a jewelry box and opened it. She took out the necklace her birth mother had given her and put it on.

Over the years Luna had become a Werewolf Hunter and always looked for the Werewolves that attacked her so many years ago. Even though she didn't know what pack they were from, but she knew the voice of the Werewolf that said to take her sister away.

Luna was also a delivery girl for a pizza joint so she could make enough money to keep the apartment she and her brother lived in. When she said she was leaving Lucas came with her. He was always over protective when they were kids and he still is. But since he can't go out in sunlight directly he couldn't protect her while she was at her job, but he kept the bond they had opened just in case she needed him.

Luna went to the kitchen and made herself a bagel and took out a soda. "I'm going! Be back later!" Luna yelled knowing her brother could hear her.

Luna ran out and headed to her job riding her bike. The pizza joint she worked at was small, but nice. The people loved her and always joked around with her.

"Hey Luna got a delivery!" she heard her boss Ned yell out.

"Alright! Luna yelled back and went to the back were the pizza's were made.

"This is the place. And, um, Luna, be careful with this one. Since Bobby is sick I hate to let you go there."He sighed angrily.

"I'll be fine Ned. You worry too much. Be back in 30 minutes." Luna smiled and took the two pizzas out to her bike and road off.

The place was about 20 minutes from the joint, and in a rundown area. She looked at the piece of paper and then the house. The sigh read Devil May Cry like the piece of paper so she got off her bike and head up the steps to the front door.

Luna felt a shiver go down her spin and her brain setting off alarms. Luna fought down the urge to take out the daggers in her boots and knocked on the door.

She waited a few and when she was going to knock again the door burst open and a woman opened the door. She had long blond hair, black halter top, black pants, black boots, and blue eyes.

"Yes?" she asked as a loud thump was heard.

"Umm, two large pepperoni pizzas." Luna said, her voice calm.

"Damn it! Dante you jerk you ordered only two!"The woman yelled into to the house.

"Yes. They are mine too! Just after-oh shit! Trish duck!" yelled a man's voice as the woman ducked and something came flying at Luna, who back flipped off the steps as it flew under her and she landed with the two pizzas still intact.

Luna looked at the thing that flew under her and was shocked to see a Werewolf! Just her luck. Her swords were at home.

_Damn!_

"Ok you damn mutt I don't know who the hell you are looking for. If I knew a girl with violet eyes I would tell ya no get going before I kill ya!" said a man that she summarized was called Dante with silver hair, a red coat, red pants with lots of chains, black boots, a red pendant, crystal blue eyes, and two guns out.

The Werewolf growled as it stood on its hind legs and then turned its attention to Luna and she saw a scar in its chest and the memory of her jabbing a knife in a Werewolf's side came flooding to her. It was him! The one she hit!

_He took Sue!_

Luna put the pizza's down and took a defensive stance and took out two of the four daggers she had.

"You! Little bitch I will get you for scarring me!" he growled.

"Yeah I remember you too! You bastard!"Luna's eyes started to give way from the illusion she had up so her red tinged violet eyes didn't show.

The Werewolf launched its self at her and she went under him and stabbed him in the same spot making the skin singe from the silver that the dagger was made from.

The Werewolf howled and turned to glare at her. Luna was already for another attack. Luna focused completely on the Werewolf and forgot that there were people there.

"Bitch! You will pay!"He ran at her again and this time she jumped over him and hit in the back near the spinal cord.

She landed perfectly and was already facing the Werewolf when he turned to her. He was going attack when he heard a gun cock.

"Ok I've seen enough on my door step. Wolf boy get moving before I shoot you. I want to eat my pizza."Dante said calmly but with a hint of annoyance.

"I'll be back for you bitch!"The Werewolf ran of holding his singed fur and skin.

"Now Miss why was a Werewolf after you? Dante asked, turning to her with his guns still out.

She wiped her daggers and put them back in her boot sheaths. She then went and picked up the pizza and went to the guy and handed them to him without caring that his guns were still out.

"None of your business. Here. It's on the house." she said and then went to her bike and peddled off.

"Weird girl." Dante said intrigued.

Luna got back to the pizza joint in time to make it look like she had been gone only 40 minutes. She walked in and heard the voice of the man at the house she was just at.

_How the hell did he get here before me I even took the short cut!_

Luna cautiously looked through the window from the back and saw him he was there! She panicked and then felt a soothing wave as her brother asked for her to let him in. She opened her mind to him.

_What is wrong Luna?_

_The Werewolf that attacked me is in town. We fought. I hurt him bad I think..._

_What! Luna why didn't you tell me!_

_I was fighting for my life!_

_Oh yeah sorry._

_It's ok but now these people are following me...I was delivering pizza to their house and that's where I fought the Werewolf and the guy scared him off with a gun and then I left when he asked why it attacked me...And now he's at my job!_

_Shit. Luna you have to get home. Tell them you are not feeling well and head straight home. Now!_

_Alright you don't have to yell._

"Hey, Tommy I'm not feeling so well. Can you tell the boss I left for home? she said to a tall slender man with light brown hair, blue shirt and pants, black shoes, and an apron on.

"Sure." he smiled and she smiled back and gave him some money saying it was from her recent delivery.

Luna got on her bike and raced back home as fast as her legs could take her. She ran up the stairs to the second floor were their apartment and unlocked the doors with her powers and ran inside locking the door after.

"Bro, I'm back! she yelled and set her satchel down on the kitchen counter top.

"Did anyone follow you?" she heard his voice from the living room.

"I don't think so." she said a little worried that they might have followed her home.

Then her worst fear...She heard their voices and a knock on her door.

_That's them! Brother what do we do?_

_Go in the back to my room and hide in the closet._

Luna nodded and softly ran to her brother's room.

"Just a minute!" he yelled at the door. When Lucas knew that Luna was safe he braced himself and opened the door."Yes may I help you?" he asked with a slight smile.

"Yes, is there a Luna living here?" asked the blond woman.

"Why do you ask? Lucas asked, not hinting at anything.

"We just want to ask her a few questions." she looked at him calmly.

"Sorry. Not here." he was about to close the door when a man that looked like the one in the red coat walked up.

"She is here, Vampire." Lucas flinched and looked at the man in the blue coat with suspicion.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Sir." he tried to sound calm.

"We are not Human we will over power you if needed." he said with cool, cold words.

_Luna I think we have a problem...They are Devils!_

_What! I got Devils after me! Shit...What do we do?_

_Not sure. They want to talk to you._

_Shit. It s most likely about the Werewolf._

_Yeah. There are four of them I can't take them all. We will have to talk._

_Alright. Let them in._

Lucas nodded and opened the door all the way to let them pass. As they walked Lucas made sure to take a look at what each had as a weapon. When they were all in he closed the door and locked it.

_Luna come out._

Luna sighed and walked out of her brother s room and into the living room where they all were seated except Lucas. He was getting a bag of blood out of the fridge and drinking it. Luna stood near him and waited.

"Who are you guys?" she asked.

"I'm Dante. The blond is Trish, The other is Lady, and my brother Vergil. And you?" Dante asked.

"Luna. This is my brother Lucas." she answered.

"But he is a Vampire and you don't smell like a Vampire." Vergil said calmly.

"That's none of your business." she quickly answered, "now what do you guys want?" she asked.

"Why were you attacked by the Werewolf?" Trish asked.

"She doesn't have to answer." Lucas said, finishing his blood.

"Maybe, but we will use force if needed." Vergil said with cold poison in his words.

"Verg, we are not going to use force." Dante said, whining at him.

_Brother why do I have this feeling that they are not just Devils?_

_Yes I have the same feeling. Watch what you say for now._

_Alright._

"And why not? We had three people come in today looking for this girl and she shows up. If we want answers they may have to come by force." Vergil glared at Dante.

"Wait people were looking for me?" Luna asked, scared yet curious.

"How's this you answer one question and we answer yours?" Dante compromised.

_Should we?_

_Yes for now. Don't give out too much._

_Of course._

"Alright. I'm a Werewolf hunter. It's natural for a Werewolf to try to kill me. That one got away from me once." she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alright. There have so far been three people who have come looking for a girl with black hair and violet eyes. But I guess you changed your hair. And your eyes. I saw red in them." Dante said smiling.

"Something like that." Luna leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Now, how is it you are brother and sister yet you don't smell the same? He is Vampire and you are not." Vergil said looking at them.

_Great. Should we?_

_No. Just tell small facts not everything. We can't trust them yet._

"He saved me and we stuck together. He's like a brother to me. My family was killed so he let me part of his family." she said calmly.

"Hmmm. Fair enough." Vergil said, still looking at them with a cold gaze.

"Were the people Human or Werewolf?" she asked as Lucas got her a soda.

"One a Human, a Vampire, and the last as you saw Werewolf." Dante said annoyed."Each were willing to pay high prices to find you. Why do they want to find you?" he asked looking at her with penetrating eyes.

"I don't know. The Werewolf I understand. But the Human and Vampire I don't know." she said, knowing none it this time was a lie.

"Very well. Well that's all I had." Dante said, smiling.

_I think he's the idiot of the group..._

_Yes I think you are right._

Vergil then got up and Luna tensed not liking him all that much. He strode towards her and she tensed more as he got two inches from her.

"You are not human are you?" he stated more than asked.

Luna backed away as Lucas was in front of her. "I think it's time you all leave." Lucas almost snarled at Vergil.

Vergil smirked and with one wave of his hand Lucas was blasted down the hallway and crashed into the wooden desk splintering it into bits and pieces.

Luna made sure she kept her attention on Vergil as she back away slowly as she was taught.

_You alright?_

_Yeah. God that hurt like hell...Shit my leg is twisted. Luna, be careful!_

_I always am._

"Verg! What the hell are you doing?" Dante asked, about to stop his brother.

"Dante isn't it odd that her eyes are tinged red and are violet? That is not normal for any human. She is also with a Vampire. By now she would have bite marks. No Vampire could resist any blood. The only he could is if she is family by Blood " he said getting closer to her as she backed up to the wall.

_Remember what you were taught! Throw up your shield!_

Luna concentrated and threw up a shield around herself.

"So you do have powers. You are Blood siblings. You look like twins yet you are not a Vampire. Interesting." Vergil said as he turned from her and headed to the door. "I think we will be talking more Miss Luna." he smirked and left. The others followed and Dante mumbled his apologies for his brother s actions.

Luna went over to Lucas and twisted his Left back into place. He winced and cursed in French.

"I smelled fur when he hit me with the energy. I think they were Wolves...Maybe Werewolves I'm not sure." he got up and winced again when he put weight on his left leg. "That will take a few hours. Luna, call in sick tomorrow. We have to make plans."He said calmly.

"Yeah I know." she smiled and helped him to a chair and grabbed him some blood.

For the rest of the day Luna was in her room practicing her powers. What she had also found out about her powers was she had hindsight which allowed her to see in the past, and telepathy. Her brother had shared the telepathy and he had the power to see Auras of others.

She also tried to strength her powers so she wouldn't be a helpless little girl ever again. Always in the back of her mind she remembered the night she made the promise to avenge her family.

* * *

Me:Well?

Mis:So far it's ok.

Me:Thanks...

Mis:Just get writing slave!

Me:Yes Mis!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Ok Chapter 4! Unfortunately my Editor is busy so for awhile there will be errors on grammer but since people have been telling me to write more I have written more.

Mis:Sorry everyone!

Me:Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter 4

Going Home...For a Ball

Luna woke next morning from a dreamless sleep and stretched. She looked at her clock and saw it was 12:30pm and cursed. She got up and walked out to the living room and picked up the home phone and called her boss.

"Hey boss I'm not feeling well I think I'm going to stay home today."She made herself sound sick.

"Alright. Also some people were looking for you...I gave them your place hope you don't mind."

"Yeah I told them I was sick and to come back today."Luna said making herself cough.

"Alright. Well when ya feel better come back in. Get well soon."

"Thank you boss."Luna hung up the phone and went back to her room. She plopped on her bed and sighed as she crawled under the covers.

Luna tried to will herself to sleep and Lucas were going to talk after sunset and she had been used to sleeping during the night and waking during the day so now she had to sleep so she could talk with her brother wide awake.

Luna did fall asleep but at the cost of another nightmare.

_Luna! Help me! Don't let them take me!_

_Sue! Sue I'm coming!_

_AHHHHHHH! Lunaaaaaaaaaa!_

Luna woke with a start when she felt cool hands on her cheek.

"Shhhh Luna you are safe."Lucas said soothingly. "You were having another nightmare. You haven't had nightmares in a while...Maybe it's time to move again. I don't trust those Devils..."Lucas said handing her some water he had gotten before he entered her room.

"Thank you Lucas."Luna sat up and sipped her drink."So what are we going to do about the Devils?"Luna asked looking at him.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we should return to mother and father we haven't seen them in a while. They would be happy to see us. And also I found this in the mail since you didn't get it." Lucas chuckled when she blushed.

Luna opened the letter and read:

_Dear Luna and Lucas,_  
_It is time you both to find a Mate. You must come home by tomorrow. We have a Ball all set and ready and there will be clothes in your old rooms. Hurry back soon!_  
_Always yours,_  
_Mother and Father_

"Great...A ball...Ok now I'd rather deal with the Devils!"Luna sighed and took another sip of water.

"Yes. I'm with you on that..But we must go or mother and father will find us and we will be in trouble."Lucas sighed as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"I know. How long is it going to take to get home?"She asked sighing.

"The whole night and half a day."He sighed as well.

"Great just 'd better start drinking all the blood in the house."She looked at him.

"I have. I just need you to get dressed for the ride."He smiled at her when she glared at him.

"Move and get out so I can dear brother of mine."She smiled at him as he got up and left closing the door behind him.

Luna got up and went to her closet and pulled out blue jeans and a red shirt that said: I can't take it anymore! On it. She put it on and walked out seeing 80 bags of blood on the kitchen counter.

"We are going to have to restock when we come home."She sighed and grabbed her purse.

Lucas was in jeans and a shirt like her."Ready?"He asked.

"As I will ever be."She sighed and both went outside and walked together to a park where no one was at 12 at night.

Lucas then hugged Luna to him and lifted them off the ground and off towards their old home. It was mid-day when they took a rest in the middle of some woods. There were about 7 hours from the house by flight and a day by foot.

"Damn...Mother and father better be happy I am strong or it would take three days to get home!"Lucas grumbled.

Luna laughed and sat on a tree stump and blushed when her stomach growled."Lucas...Can you..."Before Luna could say anything Lucas pulled out a poptart from his back pocket.

"Thought you might get hungry so I grabbed this for ya."He smiled at her and handed it over.

She smiled and ate it quietly. When she was done her and Lucas took off again so they could get home in time to go to a Ball they didn't want.

When Lucas and Luna got to their old home they were greeted by the maids.

"Master Lucas. Mistress Luna. Welcome home."They, as in 15 maids, said together.

"Thank you."Luna smiled at them.

Lucas nodded and walked past them and inside. Luna at his heels saying hello to each maid and hugging them.

Luna went to her room knowing that her mother and father were sleeping till eight tonight. When she went in she laughed to herself it look liked nothing had changed since she was there. She smiled and walked to her bed feeling the sheets and loving the design she chose when she was 18.

Luna walked to her closet and opened it finding a beautiful midnight blue gown with white sparkles coming up from the bottom towards a blooming rose and on her left shoulder the Damon crest. Luna covered her mouth and was amazed at the dress.

Luna then felt Lucas near her went over and opened it."Hello brother what up?"She smiled at him.

"Let's leave right now and hide."He said his eye twitching.

"Why?"Luna asked looking at him.

"I'm not wearing a tux."He said grumbling.

"Ohh calm down it's for one night you can handle it."Luna said smiling at him.

"Fine but after the party we are gone."He grumbled again.

"Alright."Luna smiled and kissed his cheek before he went off.

Luna slept for the next 3 hours till eight and was woken by Lucas.

Wake up and get dressed the party is in 10 minutes.

Luna jolted up and looked at her clock. It was 8:05 and she knew that everyone would have arrived by 7:50. She yawned and went to the closet to pull out her gown and saw a medium hand sized box under the dress. Luna laid the gown on the bed and picked up the box.

Inside was a red and violet tear drop hanging on a sterling silver chain and matching earring. She then saw a note and it read this: This is from a admirer.

Luna smiled as she got her gown and called a maid up to help her. Once she had the gown on and white gloves she put the jewelry on looking in the mirror she smiled at herself and took a deep breath as she walked out of her room looking like a princess.

Luna saw Lucas waiting for her in a black tux with the Damon crest over the left breast pocket,and his eyes looked so dark that she thought they were like looking at a moonless night! He smiled up at her. She smiled at him walking down in high heels.

_Let's get this over with please!_

_Yes big brother._

Luna chuckled and walked with her brother taking his arm as they entered the Ball room. The ball room had huge chandeliers and huge windows. At the back was a type of stage where Luna remembered having the Blood Bond done. She smiled when she saw her Mother and Father looking beautiful. Kestrel was wearing a black sleek dress with a white flower wrapping around and her hair down this Klaus had on a black tux like Lucas.

When they entered every-ones eyes where on them. Luna sighed inwardly feeling like she was late for school or something. Lucas was about ready to glare and walk out, so Luna dragged him all the way to Kestrel and Klaus.

"Hello mother, father."She smiled and kissed each on the cheek.

"Hello Luna! It's been so long and you look wonderful!"Kestrel beamed.

Luna blushed and nudged Lucas."Hello Mother and Father."He said with gritted teeth.

"Lucas sweetheart you look dashing! just like your father!"She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you mother."He kissed her back.

"Alright sweethearts all these young people are her as prospect husbands and wives. Have fun and choose someone you like."Kestrel grinned.

They nodded and went off but stayed near each other. Since Lucas and Luna were used to being near each other in big groups hated to be apart.

_OK now I want to run!_

_See told ya._

_Not helping!_

_Say that now look what mother is doing._

_Luna looked to where her mother was about to talk._

_No! How could she!_

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen we will now begin the dance. Each person will have 10 minutes to dance with Luna and Lucas at the end they will pick who to their partners."Kestrel said smiling.

_Shoot me. Just shoot me!_

_How about double suicide?_

_Sure!_

_Shit here they come good luck._

_You too._

Luna sighed as she talk her first dancer's boy was cute and was very nice. He had short brown hair and black eyes that looked like a black pearl shining brightly. But he wasn't a very good dancer,Luna's feet hurt after their dance. The next was a little too short for her,he looked 12 rather than over a century. Luna danced with 20 boys before she excused herself to the bathroom.

Luna sighed as she sat in the bathroom ready to run in her room and stay she was about to splash waster on her face she heard a knock.

"Excuse me. Is someone in there?"Asked a calm voice.

"Yes sorry I will be right out!"Luna said hurriedly and splashed water on her face and dried it.

"It's alright take your time."The voices said with a light note to her voice.

Luna took a look in the mirror and then walked out to see a blond teenaged vampire with red and black streaks,beautiful blue eyes, a dark blue almost black gown with a rose sash around her waist, and a rose in her hair.

"Oh! Your Luna! I'm Mia Garnet Madder Max."The girl said smiling.

"Umm hi..."Luna said cracking a small smile.

"I just got done dancing with your brother. He is very nice. but not my type. Hope he finds someone."Mia said smiling.

"Yeah.."Luna was about to leave when he stomach growled. She blushed. Mia laughed.

"You really aren't a Vampire are you?"She asked cocking her head.

"No I'm not..."Luna looked towards the kitchen.

"Do you want company? My mother and father forced me to come. I hate Balls. All the girls here are so stuck up!"Mia said with a pout on her face.

Luna smiled and thought she just might make a friend."Sure. I don't mind."Luna said as she walked towards the kitchen with Mia at her side.

Luna walked in and went to the fridge and just as she did she heard they same voice from when she was eight and also in the kitchen.

"Well, well your still alive freak?" Sam said from the doorway closing it.

"Oh great it's the ugliest Vampire in the world."Luna said turning around her eyes looking directly at him.

"You bitch!"He glared at her.

"No I'm not a dog."Luna leaned on her left foot and crossed her arms."I see you haven't changed since we were little."

"And I see your still alive.I'm only here because my mother said you might be useful in our Clan. so just chose me."He smiled showing fangs.

"I'd rather date a monkey."Luna said taking a apple from a basket and taking a bite.

"Why you..."Just as he was going to talk the door opened and hit him in the back.

"I thought I head the scum talking."Said a velvety voice.

Instantly Luna's heart raced and skipped a beat. She remembered this voice,it was the voice that saved her last time. It was Kaname Kuran.

Kaname walked in and smiled at Luna bowing his head to her and Mia and then glared at Sam.

"Filthy. Get out of my sight before I kill you."he almost growled at Sam.

Sam glared at Luna and left them.

Luna fidgeted and started to eat her apple not knowing what to say to him after all these years.

"Hello ."Mia said bowing to him. Mia looked at Luna to see she was not bowing as well.

"Good evening Miss Max, Luna."He smiled at them.

Luna blushed when he said her nodded her head at him not making eye contact.

"Umm Excuse me."Mia bowed to Luna and then Kaname and left Luna with him.

_Shit! Why me!_

Luna finished her apple and threw it away.

"It's been a while Luna."He said leaning against the closed door.

"Yeah. A century."Luna looked out the kitchen window.

"Where have you been living?"He asked calmly.

"Here and there. Lucas lives with me."She leaned against the fridge.

"Ahh."Luna felt Kaname stare at her from across the room and dared not to look at his heated gaze.

"We live in a city about 2 days from here. I work at a pizza place since I wanted to leave the house and not need my mother and father to help me with everything."She babbled.

"Yes. I have left my parents as well. I am helping to build a place where humans and Vampire can live without killing each other. It is called Cross Academy."He said still watching her.

"That's great. People should know Vampire are not all bad."Luna smiled at him turning her head.

Kaname smiled at her."You should smile more it suites you."

Luna blushed and now wanted to go to her room and go under her covers like a 16 year old girl with a crush.

_Luna where are you?_

_Kitchen why?_

_We have a problem! Get out her now!_

"I have to go."Luna went to the door and walked out to the ball room.

What she saw almost made her scream. It was a little girl's body in a simple white night gown and similar gown to hers when she was eight. They had found her,they had found her new family.

"She's dead."Said Klaus.

Lucas ran over to Luna and help her.

_Is it..._

_No it's not her...But that's her dress...It's my fault!_

Luna got out of his arms and ran out of the house in to the darkness all her memories flooding back to her making her cry. Luna ran to the same cliff she had pleaded Lucas to help her. She looked around and the memories of that night hit her so hard she was almost breathless.

_Sue!_

_Luna! Help!_

_Don't kill them. The leader wants to see them...stop eating the young one and take her she is knocked out..._

Luna held her head as the haunted memories filled her head. She hit her knees and started to cry more and trembled as she cried.

As she cried, she then felt a cool hand on her and looked up to see Kaname standing over her with a concerned look on his face.

"Luna are you alright? You ran out of the house. It's dangerous with Werewolves so close."Kaname knelt next to her and looked her over to make sure she was not hurt.

"I-I-I know."Luna tried to force her memories away but she was failing.

Kaname smiled gently at her and she blushed. "Here let me."Kaname put his hands over her eyes and she then felt a wave of energy course through her and she then felt sleepy.

"Wha...What did you...d...o..."Luna the slumped against him now in a magic induced sleep.

"I am sorry but you must sleep now."Kaname picked her up and started to walk back to the mansion.

When he got back he told the she fainted and they put her to rest. But while she was sleeping Kaname talked to her family and convinced them to let her stay at Cross Academy till they find who killed the girl. Luna was to start the next day in the Day class. Her brother was going to be in the night class. Luna was angry when she woke to the news.

Let's see her handle this since she is going to school when she is over a century and since she looked no more then 17 she was going to fit in nicely.

* * *

Me:Hoped you like and again sorry for the grammer in this one.

Mis:I will try to get to the storys and redo them with proper grammer when I can.


	5. Chapter 5

Me:Ok here's the fifth one!

Tsu:Yay!

Mis:Again sorry that the new chapters wont be edited!

Me:Just read and ignore the horrible grammar.

* * *

Chapter 5

Cross Academy

Luna grumbled as she was woken by a young girl named Yuki. Yuki was her roommate at the school until the killer is caught. Yuki had brown hair, brown eyes, and a school uniform on.

"Miss Luna it's time to get up. Class is about to start."Yuki said shaking Luna a little.

"Lovely."Luna said in a sour mood.

Luna was angry that Kaname had used his powers to make her sleep. She was also mad that everyone decide she was going to the school. She was over a hundred and could make her own decisions!

Luna sighed and got up as Yuki left. Luna looked at her new room and thought she could jump out the window scale the wall and be free.

_Don't even Sis._

_Fuck off._

_Hey now._

_You told them it was great idea! I hate school! So fuck off!_

Luna then slammed her Mental Shields down locking her brother out of her thoughts and mind. Luna went and got her new uniform on and grumbled that she was also now a guardian for the school to help keep the Vampires here in line.

Luna walked out of her room and headed to the main building. When she got there everyone looked at her and she didn't even care. She walked over to Yuki and sat down.

"Glade you could make it Miss Damon."The teacher said as she sat down.

"Uh huh."Was her reply as the teacher was ready to fume.

"Luna you could be a little more nicer."Yuki said in a whisper.

"I'll be nice when I leave."Luna said as she put her head down while the teacher was lecturing.

Yuki sighed at and one other person knew who and what her and her brother was. They also knew who the Moon Dorm people were. So she could only talk to them about her real self. At the school to everyone else she was Luna Dove Damon 17 year old transfer student from out of town.

After classes were over for the day class,and yes Luna was asleep through all her classes, she had to go with Yuki and keep the girls and boys from ganging up on the Vampires.

Luna sighed as she walked between Yuki and Zero. Zero was the other person who knew what she and her brother was. He had short silver hair, silverish eyes,and the school also had a earring in his ear.

Luna sighed as a big crowd was in front of the dorm walls. Yuki started to yell and back people away, Zero glared and everyone backed away from him, and Luna used some of her powers and made them back away. Luna was in no mood for this shit and just wanted to go back to her little apartment and her job.

As the doors opened all the girls screamed which made her wince. As the Moon Dorm kids came out she noticed a weird colored hair girl and she smiled for once since she got there.

"Mia!"Luna said as the girl came near her.

"Luna!"Mia went to her and gave her a big hug.

"I didn't know you went here!" Luna smiled.

"Yeah started last year. And you?"Mia asked.

"Just now because of the incident. I didn't want too. I hate school."Luna grumbled.

"Well at this place it is always eventful. I hope you adjust well I have to go to class. See you later!'Mia hugged her and then left to catch up with the others.

Luna didn't even talk to her brother when he passed she was still mad at him for agreeing to the idea.

When the night class was in the building and the day class kids on the dorms she, Yuki,and Zero started to make their rounds to make sure no one was sneaking around at night.

Luna was on the balcony when she felt a presence with her. She turned to see Kaname and two other Vampires there.

"Your supposed to be inside."Luna said calmly.

"Miss Damon please I do wish to apologize."Kaname said looking at her.

"Yeah for what? Making me sleep? Or putting me in a damn school! I can protect myself thank you very much!"Luna said her anger boiling.

"Hey you can't talk to Kaname sempi like that!"Said a boy with wavy blond hair and almost turquoise eyes.

Kaname held his hand out to shut the boy up.

"Miss Damon I wish us not to have any ill will between us."Kaname said walking a bit closed to her.

"Well when you put me to sleep and drag me here the ill will sprouted. Now go back to class the three of you I have work."Luna turned her back and jumped down landing on her feet.

Luna stormed away leaving Kaname and the two other Vampire on the balcony.

"Kaname sempi are you sure you should let her go?"Said the wavy blond haired boy.

"Yes Aido. She will not bow easily she must have time to adjust."Kaname said calmly.

"Hmmm. Maybe we should talk to her brother Lucas perhaps?"Said another blond haired boy.

"Maybe Ichijo."He smiled and they walked back inside.

Luna yawned as she made her last rounds and was about to head to the dorms when she sees Mia waving her over.

"Mia! Your supposed to be in class young lady!"Luna joked.

"I know but I wanted to talk with you!"Mia said smiling big.

"Thanks I need someone to talk to." Luna said as she sat under a tree.

"What's wrong?"Mia asks sitting next to her.

"Well Kaname put me under a sleep induced spell without my consent and then gets my family to make me go to this school till the killer of the girl is found. I hate being at school! I'm over 100 and I'm at school!" Luna almost screamed being so mad.

"Yeah I can see why you would be in a sour mood."Mia said hugging her close.

"Thanks Mia I need a friend who doesn't think I always need protection."Luna said leaning against her.

"Well I'm always here if ya need me!"Mia said smiling.

"Thanks Mia!"Luna smiled at her and hugged her tight.

"Ahem."Luna eyes opened wide and she looked up to see Kaname and the same two Vampire from earlier.

"I guess I have to go. Be safe Luna."Mia hugged Luna one more time and slipped something in her pocket.

"Yeah see ya later Mia."Luna smiled and then ran off.

Luna went back to the dorms and walked silently into her room. Yuki was there asleep already and Luna then changed her clothes to unfortunately a white long skirt and a black tank top. She then left the dorms and smiled at the piece of paper Mia had given her.

Luna reached the place and was about to kill herself! There waiting under the tree was Kaname not Mia! Luna did a double take making sure she wasn't going crazy.

When Luna was younger she had a crush on Kaname because he saved her from Sam. She still had the crush but she was mad that he had done this to her. So she didn't know if the crush or her anger will win this night.

Kaname turned towards her as she broke a stick by mentally kicked herself and blushed when he was right in front of her. She back up a step and saw that he was still wearing the uniform.

"Miss Damon."Kaname said calmly."You wanted to talk to me?"He looked at her.

Luna panicked Mia had told Kaname that she wanted to talk to him! Damn her! Cheeky little devil! Luna tried to form words out of her mouth but they were stuck. She felt like her tongue was made of stone.

"Ah I see Mia gave me wrong information. I will leave."He said turning away.

Luna out of an impulse grabbed his sleeve. Kaname turned around to look at her, her face flushed and her other hand in such a tight fist she was making crescent shapes on her palm.

"Yes?"He inquired.

Luna looked up at him, being a few inches smaller than him, and tried again to form some sort of sentence.

Kaname smiled kindly at her."I still wish to apologize to you Miss Damon."Kaname said not removing her hand from his sleeve.

"Why?"She looked at him pleadingly."Why did you want me here? Why did you save me when I was a child? Why?"She almost screamed with uncontrolled anger.

Kaname took her hand in his and kissed the knuckles."When I saw you at the ritual you looked beautiful and I was entranced by your beauty. When I saw that some people were following you and saw they had intentions of harming you I couldn't let that happen. Miss Damon I have been trying to find you since you left your home. For some reason I can't get you out of my head. I searched every where for you. I even tried to enlist help from,ahem, hunters. Miss Damon...Luna I have fallen for you. Will you go out with me?"Kaname looked at her as he kissed her hand again and never averting his eyes from hers.

Luna blinked a few times and then took her hand back blushing like mad! She then backed away not knowing what to say or do and ranoff back to the dorms leaving Kaname alone with no answer.

Luna ran into her room still remembering to be a little quiet and stripped off her clothes and put her pajamas on. She then climbed into her bed under the covers and tried to think coherent thoughts. She failed at that and laid awake her mind going in a thousand different directions. Though after 20 minutes of thinking she finally fell asleep though she had no nightmares she thought she was living the worst one every day.

* * *

Me:Hope you like it!

Tsu:Yay!

Me:Hehe. Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Me:HI! Chapter six!

Tsu:Yesh!

Me:Hehe. Tell me if you like!

* * *

Chapter 6

Avoidance

Luna woke the next day feeling like crap. Kaname had professed his love for her and all she did was run away like a scared little girl. Luna sluggishly got out of bed surprised that she was awake before Yuki. Luna went to the bathroom and took a shower trying to clear her thoughts.

_Maybe I should talk to my brother...No I can handle things on my own!_

Luna washed her hair and rinsed off all the soap and got out. After she towled off she put her uniform on and went back to her room to see Yuki awake and smiling.

"Good morning Luna."Yuki said.

"Morning."Luna said grabbing her book bag.

Both Yuki and Luna were walking together when Luna stopped dead in her tracks to see two familiar Vampires standing and waiting for wanted to turn tail and run.

"Miss Yuki"Said the wavy blond haired one.

"Aido sempi what are you doing here?"Yuki asked smiling.

"We are here to protect Miss Damon."The other blond said.

"So both of you are here Ichijo?"Yuki asked as Luna just about wanted to yelled. She then opened her shields to her brother.

_LUCAS!_

_Ouch! Damn Luna what the hell?_

_Tell Kaname to get his lackys away!_

_Wait what? Ok tell me what happened._

_Kaname kind of professed his love to me..._

_And?_

_I ran...And now Ichijo and Aido ,I think that's their names, are supposed to protect me..._

_Oh Damn sis. I'll see what I can do._

_Thanks...Sorry..._

_It's ok I knew you would need some time so I left you alone._

_Thanks bro I know I still have some issues._

_Issues yeah. We all do._

_Your the best!_

_Yeah, yeah I know I am._

_Haha._

Luna then walked towards the school building and ignored the Vampires. Yuki walked up beside her and whispered.

"What are you going to do?"She asked.

"My bro is taking care of it."Luna said smiling as they walked to class.

Luna for her classes was wide awake since she didn't want to sleep with two Vampire around. She may have grew up with them doesn't mean she trusts them. During lunch she went to a tall tree and waited for her brother's news.

She didn't have to wait long as soon as she sat down Lucas was in front of her.

"Hey bro so have ya got the fangs off me?"Luna asked as he sat down next to her.

"He wont budge on it sis.I told him you can take care of yourself but he wont take them off. You might have to deal with them."He said sighing.

"Great...why can't anything go my way just once!"She groaned to her brother.

He smiled and brought her close in to a tight hug. Luna hic-uped and hugged him back. She felt alone and has powers but she wasn't strong and her brother always saved her when she was in a real jam. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Bro what should I do? They know I'm alive and know that I am with you...What about mother and father!"Luna cried."I don't want them to get hurt because of me!"Luna looked up at him seeming to be just like the little girl he saved on the cliff.

"They will be fine. You are family they would do anything for you. You know that."Lucas smiled at her.

"I know but...I don't want them hurt because of me..."Luna sighed looking at him.

"I know but they are old enough to take care of themselves."He hugged her tightly and then let go."Class will begin soon go and becareful."He smiled and got up holding his hand out to her.

She took it and got up."Thank you Lucas."She smiled and kissed his cheek."Your the best!"She then ran off to get to class.

During the rest of her classes Luna stayed up and tried to think up an apology to Kaname for running away the night at the end of the day had nothing except sorry.

_Man I feel stupid...He confessed to me and I ran! I ran like a child!_

Luna sighed as the last bell rung and her duties got up and waited for Yuki and Zero to get their smiled at her and Zero just walked on by. But when Luna walked out she saw that Aido and Ichijo were gone. She silently thanked God.

When they got to the gates for the Moon dorm all the girls were there yelling and screeching. Luna took a deep breath and used a small amount of power and pushed them back.

Luna,Yuki,and Zero walked to the gates and then shouted,well Zero glared,at the girls and as the doors opened Luna instantly felt eyes on her. She ignored it for now so she could do her job and then try again to form an apology...Or at least something of one.

It took 20 minutes to get all the girls and some guys back to the dorms and in bed. Luna was still formulating her apology when Mia gave her a big hug from behind.

"Hey Luna! So how's it going?'Mia said smiling.

"You cheeky little devil! How could you do that to me!"Luna glared at her friend.

"I couldn't help it! I could see something between you guys so I decided to help things along! So what happened tell me everything!"Mia gushed like a little girl.

Luna sighed and looked at her."He said he loved me and wanted to date me."Luna said blushing now.

"God! What did you say!"She took Luna's hands grinning.

"I ran."Luna looked away."I wasn't ready to hear that and so I ran."Luna blushed more her cheeks red as a apple.

"Oh Luna!'Mia then stopped and hugged her whispering in her ear."Don't look now but Prince Charming is behind me! I'll see you later!"Mia giggled and turned and there he was. She bowed and ran off leaving me there alone and red as hell!

"Hello Miss Damon."Kaname said looking at her.

Luna looked away hoping her cheeks would return to color soon."H-Hello Kaname."She said trying to breath normal

Kaname smiled."I will return to class now."He bowed and turned away when Luna spoke up.

"Umm...About last night...I didn't mean to run...I was surprised..I'm sorry."Luna said her eyes shut closed and her heart beating fast.

"It is fine."Kaname said not turning around.

"A..."Luna took a deep breath."My answer is y-yes."She said in a low voice that Kaname could hear but wanted to tease her just a little.

"What was that?"He asked.

"My answer is y-yes."She said just a octive higher.

"Hmm? I still couldn't hear."Kaname smiled.

"I said YES!"Luna covered her mouth and blushed liked hell.

Kaname grined and turned to her. Luna looked away ready to run walked over to her,she backed up to a tree that was behind cornered her at the tree putting his hands on either side of looked up at him her eyes locking with his and he then kissed her softly.

Luna's eyes were as wide as watermelons as he kissed first she didn't know what to do,after all this was her first kiss,so she let her body take over and returned the soft closed her eyes as he deepened the kiss.

After a few more seconds he let go remembering she did need to looked at him her cheeks flushed pink and panting a tried to say something but it was like her tongue was glued to the roof of her mouth.

Kaname smiled down at her."You taste sweet Luna like honey."He said kissing her cheek.

Luna blushed more now and tried to back more in to the tree(No she didn't get far).Luna then turned to her left feeling someone was near and pushed at Kaname,so she could get away from the tree.

"Go back to class someone is coming."Luna said trying ot sound stern,failing though.

Kaname smiled and bowed to her."Of course."Kaname then left.

Luna took a deep breath and did the rest of her went to bed that night feeling kind of nice. But also had a sinking feeling something was going to happen soon.

* * *

Me:Well?

Tsu:I like it!

Me:Please Review if you can. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Me:chapter 7!

Tsu:Yesh!

Me:Read and tell me what you think.

* * *

Chapter 7

Meeting Wolves!

Luna awoke next morning feeling somewhat sick and she had a major head ache. When she tried to get out of bed her vision swam and she sat back down.

_Damn what's wrong with me?_

Luna rubbed her temples and tried again to get up but she fell to the ground making some noise waking Yuki up. Luna heard Yuki sitting up and her turning in her bed.

"Luna are you alright?"Yuki asked concerned.

"I'm not sure...I feel sick and I'm very dizzy."Luna said pulling herself up and on the bed.

Yuki got out of bed walking over to Luna and feeling her head."Well you don't seem to have a fever but to be safe you stay in bed today."Yuki said smiling a little."I will make extra notes for you."She said as she went to the closet to put her uniform on.

"Alright. Thank you Yuki."Luna said laying back down closing her eyes.

"No problem. Just rest for now."Yuki said all dressed and heading out the door.

_Lucas I think I'm sick!_

_Yeah your not the only one sis._

_You too?_

_Yeah those tablets aren't agreeing with me._

_Ah so your the cause of my dizziness._

_Yeah sorry._

_It's fine...Wait does Kaname know?_

_Yeah...Oh damn sis you didn't did you?_

_Maybe..._

_Then expect a visit from him._

_Oh grea...T He's here. I'll talk to you later._

_Yeah sorry again._

_Yeah,yeah._

"Come in Kaname."Luna said before he could knock on the door.

"Miss Luna how are you feeling?"He asked as he walked in.

"Sick like my brother."She said going to sit up in bed.

Kaname went to her and eased her back down."No need to stress yourself Beloved."He smiled.

Luna blushed and nodded."He said the tablets aren't agreeing with him. He might need normal blood."Luna said trying not to blush more.

"Yes he told me. We will try to get some."He gazed at her and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

Luna blushed more and was about to say something when he kissed her softly. At first she was surprised but after a second calmed herself and kissed back. He broke the kiss a minute later.

Luna looked at him and a small smile played on her lips.

"You should smile more often you look beautiful when you do. Though your beauty exceeds any others."He said smiling at her.

Luna blushed more and tried to say something but nothing came out. She then got out a sentence."I'm not that beautiful Kaname."She then looked away.

"Yes you are."He said almost sternly.

"No I'm not. I'm average."She closed her eyes still looking away.

"You are very beautiful Luna."Kaname bent and kissed her forehead.

"You may say that but it doesn't make it true."She looked at him sadness and hurt mixed in her eyes.

He sighed and got up."I must go. Beloved you are beautiful soon you will see that."He went to the door heading out.

She stayed quiet till he left she then sighed heavily. She was going to get bored and soon she knew it. Luna looked around her room figuring out what she could do for fun till she felt better or till Yuki came back, which wont be till real late.

_Damn I need to get out of here. I hate doing nothing._

She thought and then she sat up and put her legs over the bed and her vision started to swim she sat there for a while and let the nausea pass and then she got on her feet and was fine.

_Yes! Well I'm going out now!_

Luna smiled and got on some jeans and a red t-shirt that said GO AWAY! She then put on some socks and boots.

_This will do._

She smiled to herself and then sneaked out of her room and the school before anyone saw her. It took her 30 minutes to get to the town (she walked slowly).

As she got there she was feeling a lot better and hopped her brother was feeling good as well. She walked around for a little and found herself in front of a bar called Pandora. she smiled when she remembered she had her ID with her original age on it.

She walked in and she had the attention of every guy on her. She sighed and walked to the bar and asked for a soda. As she got her drink and was about to move to a booth a man came up to her.

"Hey toots need company?"They guy asked with a toothy grin.

"No."Luna walked passed him and sat in a small booth surveying the place.

As she looked around the bar she saw some real weird people and that's when she let her senses feel the area and found that Pandora was not just an ordinary bar. She found that three vampires, one werewolf,five shifters,and two warlocks were in the bar,all men,and all looking at her.

She sighed to herself and asked the waiter,a girl thank God, to get her a burger and chips. She waited for her food calmly till the bar door opened. And in came two new girls. Both wolves. One had shoulder length brown hair, freckles,she was average height,wearing black pants,dark grey tank top, at least three belts,and black boots. The other has short black hair, black pants,black shirt,and black boots,and she was maybe a bit taller then the brunette. Both smelled of gun-powder.

The girls came in and saw only men and one girl in the back (Luna). They walked to her table and sat down without even asking her. Luna tensed instantly and was happy she wore her boots today.

"Hey there girly." The brown-haired girl said.

Luna didn't say anything. She just waited for her food and sipped her soda.

"You know it's rude not to say hi back."The black-haired one said.

Luna looked up at the and set her drink down."Do you know it's rude to sit at a table when not invited."Luna said her voice calm but close to menacing.

"Ah smart aren't ya Miss Luna Dove Katherine Damon."The black haired girl said.

Luna's eyes went wide and she instantly went on high alert. Her mind started to work at what she had near and on her to use to fight.

"Calm down we aren't going to hurt you."Said the brunette.

"Yeah. Well if you put up a fight we might have to."The black haired one smiled.

Luna looked over at the Vampires and saw they had been at the ball and were looking over once every while.

_Good. I have back-up just incase._

Luna took a deep breath and looked at the girls."Who are you and why do you know my name?"Luna said calmly.

"I'm Tsuki and this is Misa. We are here to take you to our boss. She's been wanting to see you since she was taken."The black hair girl said.

Luna heart almost completely stopped and her mind whirled to Sue her little sister who was taken years ago.

_She couldn't be alive unless she became a...No!_

Luna instantly got up and briskly walked away from them. They sighed and Luna heard a gun cock. She didn't stop just kept walking towards the door.

"Miss we really don't want to shoot you. These are anti-vampire bullets."Tsuki warned.

Luna chuckled and opened the door and walked out the door slamming the door.

"Damn it."Tsuki said her and Misa running out the bar seeing Luna half way down the road just walking.

_If she is a-a-a Werewolf then she is no longer my sister._

Luna felt tears stinging her eyes as she thought about that day years ago. She then ran with all her strength needing her brother.

Tsuki and Misa ran after her. Thank God Luna knew how to out-run Werewolves.

Luna ran to the school in 10 minutes flat. She hoped the fence and ran towards the Moon dorm where her brother was. She ran up to the front door and opened it startling the few awake Vampires as she ran up the stairs and to her brother's room.

Tsuki and Misa stopped at the gate sensing the Vampires that live there.

"We will wait till she comes out again."Misa said as they retreated back to the town.

Luna ran to her brother's bedside tears brimming over her eyes."Lucas! Oh God Lucas!"She cried as he opened his eyes to Luna's red and tear streaked eyes.

"Luna what's wrong? Why are you out of bed!"He tried to be stern.

"It's Sue! Oh God Lucas! Sh-sh-she's a Werewolf!"Luna wailed.

"What! How do you know?"Lucas sat up.

"I-I went to the town I was feeling better and I wanted out for a while. I went to a bar and well...Two women,bother Werewolves, came and sat at my both and knew my name! They wanted to bring me to her Lucas! But the only way she would be alive is to have changed!'Luna cried in his lap.

"Oh Luna...My little sister."He hugged her and petted her head softly.

"I'm sorry I went out! I'm so sorry!"Luna cried as a knock was heard at the door and Kaname's voice came through.

"Lucas is Luna here?"He asked.

"Yes she is. Please come in."Lucas said as Luna didn't budge and inch.

Kaname walked in and closed the door behind him and saw Luna's head in Lucas's lap."What has happened?"He asked concern in his voice.

"Sue. Her little sister is now a Werewolf."Lucas said as he kept Luna calm.

"Oh my this is not good.I'm so sorry Luna."He said sadness in his voice.

Luna only nodded her head slightly. Lucas sighed.

"Also there are two female Werewolfs around in town."He said calmly.

Kaname nodded and looked at Luna one last time.'I will take care of it."He was about to turn away when Luna's sorrow filled voice spoke up.

"No. I'm going to find them and see Sue."She said said somewhat grief stricken and determined.

"Are you sure Luna?"Lucas asked.

"Yes."Luna looked up at him her eyes telling him she was serious.

"All right then. Kaname find them and tell them Luna will see Sue."Lucas said with a stern and much older sounding voice then he was.

Luna smiled softly at him and then collapsed.

"This is what you get for running while not feeling well. Kaname may she stay in a room?"He asked looking at him.

"She can stay in mine where no one will bother her. I will have Mia look after her."Kaname said going to the bed and picking Luna up in his arms.

"Thank you Kaname. I can tell you have fallen for my little sister."Lucas smiled at him.

Kaname nodded and looked at Luna's sleeping face and smiled. He walked out with Luna and went to his room laying her down on his bed and left to find Mia.

* * *

Me:Well?

Tsu:Wrote more or I ish get meh guns!

Me: *runs away with the laptop*

Tsu:If can please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Me:Ok 8th one!

Tsu:Yay!

Me:Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter 8

Lost sister or Enemy?

Luna awoke around eight o'clock feeling better then ever.  
She looked around the room noticing it wasn't hers or her brother's. She sat up and saw she was in Kaname's room!

_Dear lord I'm in His room! _

_BROTHER!_

_Well your awake at least._

_Why am I in Kaname's room!_

_Because you passed out._

_Oh...But why his room? Couldn't I just stay in Mia's?_

_She has been taking care of you if that makes you feel better._

_Not really..._

_Well come to my room Kaname has been ._

_I hate you._

Luna got out of the bed and walked to the door and found that Mia was right outside of it. Luna smiled when she opened the door to a big hug from her friend.

"Luna! I'm so glade your up! You were asleep the whole day!"Mia said beaming.

"Yeah I guess. If you will excuse me Mia my brother and Kaname are waiting for me."Luna said getting one more big hug from her.

"Ok. If you need me I'm one scream away!"Mia smiled and head down the hall.

Luna walked to her brother's room and knocked."Bro it's me."She said opening the door. As she walked in she saw Kaname,Lucas,Tsuki,and Misa. Luna's eye twitched several times.

"Hello Miss Luna how are you feeling?"Kaname asked getting up from his chair.

"Like I just walked into a horror film."Luna said as she went over to her brother and sat on the bed next to him.

_Are you still not feeling well brother?_

_Yes. I should be fine soon though._

_Ok._

"So these Vampires say you want to meet with our boss."Said Misa.

Luna nodded staing near Lucas for strength.

"Well let's go."Tsuki said.

"Not tell my brother is better."Luna said sternly.

"We don't have the time to wait on your sick Vampire. It's either now or never girly."Misa said.

Luna looked at Lucas really not wanting to go without him.

_It is fine. Take Kaname._

_No!_

_Alright ._

"Alright then Mia my friend will come with."Luna said standing up.

They looked at each other. And then they sighed.

"Fine."Tsuki said. Luna smiled as Mia walked in.

"Sweet!"She said going over to Luna in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Alright lets go then."Misa sighed and went out the door Tsuki following and Mia walking out as well.

"Luna I really wished you'd have asked me to come."Kaname said taking her arm softly.

"Other Werewolves would be too scared and might attack. Mia hides enough to where no one will care."Luna closed her eyes and kissed Kaname on the cheek."If you wish to check on me ask Lucas."Luna then walked out and caught up with the group.

It took three hours to get to a small villa in the woods near by. Luna had been mediating to keep calm and find what she should say to Sue her long lost sister.

As they came up to the Villa they were met with a butler a Werewolf butler. Mia tensed and then calmed as she got out. Luna followed Tsuki and Misa inside and looked seemed like a normal house except for the smell of wet dog everywhere.

They were ushered into a giant room that could have been a ball room except there was nothing but a red carpet leading to a throne,large stained glass windows,and her sister with a medium sized girl next to her. The girl had aqua hair down her back in a long braid,a long black dress, and blue the top of her dress kept moving.

Luna dragged her eyes from the girl and looked at he sister.

She had long black hair, a blood red long dress,and her once misty silver eyes were now dull and unhappy.

"Luna? Big sister is that really you!"She heard come from her sister.

"Yeah...Sue."Luna tried to smile but it was a total loss.

"The name is Lilith now."Lilith got up and walked down the stairs.

Luna stayed where she was near Mia. Mia watched Lilith carefully.

"Luna big sister how about a hug."She smiled an arms length from Luna now.

Luna bite her lip and gave Lilith a hug but when she did she got a splitting head ache and fell to her knees. "Luna!"Mia went to her side and tried to calm her."Luna what's wrong!"

_Do you want to live Little girl? Do you want to find your sister?_

_Yes..._

_Then brace yourself!_

_Luna then heard a scream and a biting noise._

_You are one of us now. Your new name will be Lilith Kamalia Amaris Lowell._

Luna jolted to her feet and backed away from Lilith. Mia went to her side and steadied her.

"What's wrong?"Mia asked.

"I...I saw the past. You...You let a Werewolf bite you! After they killed our family! How could you!"Luna screamed at Lilith.

"I did it to find you! You let a Vampire bite you!"Lilith yelled back.

"No I didn't I have kept my humanity! I blood bonded. They took me in to help me with these powers that me and you both have!"Luna backed away shaking her head."No. We are done talking."Luna turned her back on Lilith.

"Luna!"Lilith pleaded with her.

"No. Good-bye. All my life I have trained to kill Werewolves and now if I see you again I might kill you."Luna walked towards the door and Mia followed.

"Luna please! We are sisters!"Lilith cried almost.

"We were sisters."Luna said coldly.

Lilith sighed and snapped her fingers and the girl that was next to her was in front of Luna and Mia.

"Please move."Luna said her voice sounding deadly.

"I'm sorry but I can't."Said the girl.

"I really don't want to kill anyone today. I just want to go back to my brother and sleep."Luna said calmly.

"I'm sorry I can't let you pass."The girl said not moving from her spot.

Luna sighed and closed her eyes centering herself and let out a blast of energy knocking the girl through the door. Luna walked out, Mia behind her, as she heard the girls from earlier rush after them. Luna made a shield of energy around them and walked out of the house.

"Mia can you fly?"Luna asked annoyed.

"Yes..."Mia tentatively said.

Luna wrapped her arms around Mia."Fly."Luna said. Mia nodded and jumped up into the sky and flew off towards the direction of the school.

It was about two and a half hours before they got back and Mia was ordered to fly straight to Lucas's room. Luna knocked on the window almost hard enough to break it.

Kaname came to the window and arced his brow and opened the window Luna jumped in and Mia flew in and sat on a chair.

"What happened?"Kaname asked looking at Luna.

Luna went to her brother's side(he was a wake). Luna got on the bed next to him and buried her head in his chest.

"I think she is tired Kaname. I will call you when she is awake."Lucas said patting Luna's head.

Kaname nodded and took Mia out of the room and told her to get some food ready for Luna when she wakes up. Mia agreed and ran. Kaname returned to his room and was bombarded by Luna's scent from when she slept in his bed. Kaname had avoided going in his room because of her scent but now he had no choice. He inhaled deeply and sighed as he laid on the couch in his room.

What am I to do...

He thought as he closed his eyes and drifted into a sleep that he needed so much.

* * *

Me:Well?

Tsu:More!

Me:Hehe. Hey where's Mis?

Tsu:I don't know...

Me:Freedom! See you next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Me:Ok Chapter 9!

Mis:Eh.

Me:Mis! Where have you been?

Mis:School.

Me:Ohhh...

Mis:Run!

Me:Please read and Review!*runs away*

* * *

Chapter 9

The Devils return!

Luna had drifted of to sleep in her brother's arms feeling safe and warm in his embrace. She had a calm dream about when her and Lucas where little and smiled in her sleep till she was woken by her brother.

"Luna...Luna...Luna wake up we got a problem..."Lucas shook her and she woke up with a groan.

"What?"Luna said digging in to her brother's stomach.

"Does the name Devil May Cry ring a bell?"Lucas asked.

Luna jumped up her eyes wide and her heart beating faster then a hummingbirds! Luna looked at her brother hoping he was joking.

"Your sister called them..."Lucas said sighing.

"How do you know?"Luna asked horrified by what the answer might be.

"Kaname was called up to the main building and They were waiting for him. Cross tried to tell them that you were just a student but they threatened to kill him if they did not see you...Kaname didn't want a blood bath so he said when you were up they will be called."Lucas said as Luna sat up.

"Great. Can I know go back home?"Luna said sarcastically.

"I'm right there with you sis."Lucas said as a knock was on the door and before Lucas said anything the door opened and Kaname came in with an unhappy face with two Devils.

"Never mind shoot me now."Luna said sitting up fully and looking at the pair of twins in the room."May I help you boys?"Luna said.

"We've been hired to take you to see your sister. Not our usually but hey the pay is good sorry kid."Dante said shrugging.

"Great. Yep shoot me...Hey you have a gun let me use it real quick."Luna said talking to Dante.

"Sorry you have to be alive when we bring you."Dante said crossing his arms.

"Great. Let me get my coat. Not! I'm staying where I am and going back to sleep."Luna said.

"Your going to make this hard aren't you?"Dante said sighing.

"I'm bonded to a Vampire with an attitude of course I'm not coming easily."Luna said arcing her brow.

"Great. We don't want to hurt you."Vergil said calmly.

"And I don't want to go so just leave and say you never found me."Luna smiled.

"Can't do that Miss Damon."Vergil glared at her.

Luna sighed and got up and went to the window.

_Bro I'm going out I need air. I'm going back to the bar. Neutral ground._

_You sure?_

_Yeah. I could use a shot of blood and soda_(To be clear she is not a Vampire but since she is bonded to one she has some cravings for blood and putting small amounts of blood in soda takes the cravings away).

_Alright. Send me a telepath if you need me._

_Thanks. See you later._

Luna smiled and jumped out the window...They were on the second floor. She saluted Dante and Vergil when they went to the window and walked off. Hoping the fences as she went.

Luna got to Pandora in 10 mintes using her powers to get there a little faster. She walked in and went to the bar.

"A B.S. please."Luna said not looking up when the door opened.

"Type?"The bartender asked.

"O positive and Sprite."She said waiting as the bartender grabbed out a clear glass and poured in three spoon fulls of blood and a whole can of soda.

Luna smiled and handed him five dollars and a 2 dollar took her glass and headed to a far booth and sat down sighed as she felt two body's sit in on the other side of the booth.

"Well Mis Damon nice to see you again."Tsuki said.

Luna sighed heavily."You know it's bad enough I have to deal with those two Devils I really don't want to deal with you."Luna said in a deadly but calm voice.

"Yeah we told her not to but she wouldn't listen to us."Tsuki shrugged nonchalantly.

"Great."Luna sipped her drink and thought she would like to go back to her apartment so badly.

"So you ready to go back to see your sister?"Misa asked.

"Nope."Luna said taking a big gulp of her B.S.

"Ok when you finish your drink."Tsuki said.

"Nope."Luna finished her drink and got up.

"Ready to go?"Misa asked.

"Nope. I'm getting something to eat and then I'm going back to my brother and going to sleep."Luna said going up to the bartender and asked for a burger and fries and another B.S.

Luna sat back down and waited calmly for her food,but as she sat down the door opened and in walked in Dante and grumbled and thought to bang her head against the table or wall.

Dante and Vergil walked towards them. Dante sat next to Luna and blocked her exit while Vergil got a beer for Dante and wine for himself.

When Vergil came back a waitress came out with Luna's food and gave Dante a good site of her boobs. Dante slapped her ass when she walked away and got a wink from her and a glare from Vergil.

"So you ready?"Dante asked.

"Nope."Luna said around her burger.

Dante sighed and took a swig of his beer as Vergil sipped his wine. Though Dante kept looking over at Tsuki with very interesting eyes.

Tsuki noticed and her eye twitched. Misa looked at Vergil and blushed Luna ignored them all and ate her burger happily.

As she finished her fries and half her burger Dante grabbed the other half and ate it. Luna's eye twitched and she punched him in the shoulder which was a bad idea because she ended up hurting more then him. Herself!

"Hey I was hungry."Dante said sounding a little hurt. Faked of course.

"Then get your own buddy."Luna said annoyed as hell.

"Nope. Now let's go."He said smiling.

Luna glared at him and slipped under the table and got up on the other end and walked to the bar and paid for her food and a tip to the waitress and then headed to the door.

They followed of course and once she lead them to a side alley away from the crowds and people she stood her weight on her left hip and her arms crossed.

"I'll ask only once go away. I don't want to see Lilith. If I do I will try to kill her."Luna said glaring at them all her mind making tactical plans in case she had to fight.

"Sorry but we have to take you in to see her. She's the boss."Dante said shrugging.

"Please we don't want to get in to a fight about this."Vergil said his hand on his sword.

Luna sighed and took a figting stance."I. Aint. Going."She said slowly.

Tsuki cursed to herself and rushed at Luna. Luna waited and at the last possible second jumped behind Tsuki landing perfectly on her feet and grabbed Tsuki's shoulders and threw her back the way she ran. Tsuki would have hit the wall but Dante caught her mid air.

Tsuki cursed and blushed when she got a close up of Dante's face. Dante grinned at her.

Luna cracked her knuckles and readied herself for another attack. This time Vergil went after her. Now Luna remembered when he attacked her brother and threw him like a rag-doll she wasn't about to be the next one.

Luna looked around and took out her dagger from her boot in time to see him closing in knew she one second to get this right and it had to be flawless. She aimed and threw the dagger straight at him when he was inches from he dodged to the side Luna followed the dagger and just as she reached Misa she tripped her to the ground just in case and turned around at a now turning Vergil.

Luna saluted them and ran off leaving er dagger which she was unhappy about the whole way to the outskirts of the town knowing if she returned to the school the people there would be in danger.

_Bro!_

_What's wrong?_

_I'm heading out of town. Fight broke out and I know if I came back to the school it would get messy._

_They are after you?_

_Yeah!_

_Damn it sis. What are you going to do out of town? Run till night time? It's a Full Moon tonight!_

_Shit I forgot! I'll figure something out._

_Becareful alright?_

_Yeah I will I was taught well!_

_Yeah I know._

Luna smiled to herself and ran towards the forest knowing she had six hours till night time so she could maybe run far enough into the woods and see if she could hide her scent with her magic.

She was about to head straight in when a bullet whizzed passed her head she turned and saw Tsuki holding a gun level with her right shoulder blade.

_Fuck me!_

Luna ran faster in to the forest and ran in different directions when she neared big rocks or oak trees. She after an hour of running she took to the tall pine trees and hopped she could maybe lose was she wrong.

She rustling behind her high up in the trees and saw a red coat.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

Luna cursed and hopped from tree to tree all the while Dante keeping up with her and hear a shot from below and barley missed getting hit in the leg.

_Well this aint good._

Luna then heard and smelled a waterfall near by. She grinned to herself and head towards the noise. When she got there she literally jumped in in the waterfall. but before she was gone under the falls Tsuki let out one more shot which hit her directly in the left shoulder.

Luna let out a scream as she fell over the falls clutching her new wound on the way down.

"Damn it! Lilith wont be happy!"Misa said as they watched Luna's form disappear.

"She wont get far with that wound. I hit her with the Vampire bullet with the paralyzing powder. She'll be in pain and wont move as fast."Tsuki said proud of her bullets.

"Ok. Then let's get down there and look for her before the moon is up."Misa said as Dante came down from the trees and Vergil keeping his eyes on where Luna had faded from sight.

They all nodded and picked their way down the watefall to go find Luna.

* * *

Tsu:At the moment Arenu is being chased by Mis. So please Review if would be so kind and see you next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Me:Ok tthis chapter isn't as long as the others so sorry!

Tsu:It's ok *pats head*

Me:Yay!

Chapter 10

The Changing Forest

Luna fought her way to the rivers edge to pull herself out of the water. She used all her strength that wasn't being used to heal her shoulder to pull herself out. When she finaly got to the edge and got out she laid on the groud for what seemed like hours to her when it was only minutes.

Shit...I guess I need more training.

Luna thought as she sat up from the ground and looked at her surroundings. She sighed and used her good arm and pressed it against the gunshot wound.

Damn not fully healed yet. What the hell type of rounds did that bitch use!

Luna tore her shirt to make makeshift bandages till her shoulder healed. When she finished she got to her feet but a wave a nasuea hit her hard and she fell back to her knees.

Damn.

Bro...Bro...Bro?

"Great just fucking great."Luna grumbled as she waited for the nasuea to pass.

Once she could get up without wanting to barf her guts up Luna gripped the nearest limb on a tree and started to climb up. Even though her shoulder hurt like hell Luna wanted to get the hell out of the forest and if using her shoulder to climb might help she was going to climb. When she got to the top of the tree she saw that she was a good mile from the waterfall she jumped off of.

Lovely.

She thought and looked around for a village or small town near came up with zip and she didn't see any roads near by so she could walk on them and wait for a car or something.

Fuck! I should have listened more in survival. Oh well.

Luna started to climb down the tree when she heard a noise below the stopped and listened very carefully. As she waited she then heard a sniffing sound and was relived to see it was a fox. She hissed at it and it ran off so she could get to the ground.

Ok so only a mile worth of walking I can do it...

Luna started to walk near the rushing river so she wouldn't get lost on her way. But what she didn't notice was that she was being watched by the same fox that she thought she scared away.

It was about 20 minutes later when she stopped and looked behind her feeling something was out of place. It was still light out and she didn't see anything following her. She bit her lip and looked at a tall pine tree and sighed. She went to the tree and started to climb it not helping her feel any better about her shoulder.

Once up on the top she looked around making sure she was heading in the right direction,but when she looked the way the waterfall should be she saw more trees no cliff no waterfall. And when she looked back towards the direction she had been coming from she saw the waterfall.

What the hell? Ok freaky really freaky.

Luna tried to figure out how she was moving away from the falls when she started out heading towards them. Luna sighed and contemplated on going back the way she came.

This forest is starting to give me the creeps...

Luna thought as she climbed down the tree. Luna felt a stab of pain in her shoulder and saw that the wound had opened up again.

Shit!

Luna went to the river and found a small area where the water was calm enough and started to clean the wound and wash the makeshift bandages. After cleaning up and re-applying the bandages Luna gave up on getting to the waterfall and headed where she thought she saw a dirt road.

If I can reach a road I can get to a place that's inhabited.

Luna thought as she cut through the forest. She walked for about at least an hour or so before she decided to climb up a tree again. When she got to the top she saw she was in the middle of the forest and couldn't even see the river or the waterfall.

What the fuck is going on! Ok Luna stay calm. If you panic it's all over.

Luna calmed herself and decided to tree hop for a little to see what would when she was walking on the ground everything seemed to change.

After an hour of tree hopping Luna gave up. It was night and the full moon was up and she was exhausted from keeping her wound from bleeding and hopping from tree to tree. She looked around and saw a oak tree which was odd in the middle of all the tree hopped to it and smiled. The limbs were sturdy enough for her to lay on them. She didn't trust to sleep on the ground at all.

Alright I'll sleep here for the night. I know Lucas will get worried when he can't reach me so by morning people should be looking for me...I hope.

Luna found a limb wide enough to let her be comfortable and fell asleep not knowing that by morning she might not be in the same area anymore!

Me:Well?

Mis:It was ok.

Me:Hi Mis...Your not going to attack me are you?

Mis:No.

Me:yay! Did you hear that Tsu?

Tsu:Yeah. We are all friends now.

Me:Review please! 


End file.
